


You've Got Me Flying

by Thraceadams



Series: That Pivotal Moment [5]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jase has the perfect night planned, culminating with asking Tommy to marry him. Except nothing goes right. Not even the proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got Me Flying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aleja21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleja21/gifts).



> Thanks to Aleja21 for the prompt. Also, this is her Christmas present. /o\
> 
> Thanks to Leela for the EDITING *HUGS* All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Jase is my character, I created him. Tommy is his own magical self.

**You Got Me Flying**

 

Jase stared at the black velvet box in his hand. He turned it over and over, stopping only to feel the weight of it in his hand one more time. For something so heavy, so important, the box and its contents were unbearably light. He wondered again, for like the millionth time if he'd made the right decision, bought the right ring, planned everything out the right way.

He debated calling Adam, but then decided against it, because he really wanted it to be a surprise for Tommy and Adam was notoriously bad at keeping secrets. Also, he really wanted Tommy to be the first to know. So, yeah, calling Adam was out.

Jase looked at his watch again. Fifteen minutes. Fifteen more minutes and Tommy would be home from rehearsal and he could put his plan into action and hope it worked out the way it should. He double-checked the ticket confirmation on his phone, gave his reflection another once over in the mirror and started pacing. Again.

Fortunately, this was one of the few times Tommy was early. Jase heard his key in the lock and then Tommy walked through the door, guitar case in hand and bag slung over his shoulder.

Immediately, Jase went over to greet him and help him off with his stuff. He kissed Tommy on the cheek, took the bag strap off his shoulder and watched Tommy carefully set his guitar on the floor. That's when Tommy finally got the chance to give Jase a proper once over.

He whistled. "Damn, you look good." His eyes went big and he clapped a hand over his mouth. "Oh shit, did I forget? Were we doing something tonight? Oh my fucking God, I am so sorry! Jesus, Jase, why didn't you call me?"

Tommy rushed to take off his Doc Martens. "Gimme fifteen minutes, I just really want to jump in the shower real quick. The lunch place we went to was kinda skeezy so…"

His voice trailed off as Jase watched him flit around, kicking his shoes off and picking up his guitar to take it into the study.

"I'll get that. You're not late, but if you want to take a shower, you need to hurry. And nope, this was a surprise, so you're off the hook."

A relieved smile graced Tommy's face as he set his guitar back down and darted forward, kissing Jase on the cheek and then grabbing his face and laying one right on his mouth. A quick swipe of his tongue over the seam of Jase's lips stalled any other conversation as both of them lost themselves in the kiss and Jase's hands found their way to Tommy's ass.

Just having Tommy here in his arms, kissing him, calmed some of Jase's nerves. He dug his hands into the muscles of Tommy's ass and squeezed, eliciting a needy groan that rumbled deep in Tommy's body, causing him to push closer. Jase thrust his tongue eagerly into Tommy's mouth, hoping to distract Tommy from how nervous Jase was. However, he kept the kiss brief because they had places to be.

"Wait," Jase murmured against Tommy's lips. "I have plans. There were plans."

"Fuck 'em," Tommy growled, wrapping his hand around Jase's neck and hauling him in for another kiss.

Jase chuckled, breaking the kiss. "Come on. You're going to love these plans."

Tommy pouted. "Okay, but…" his voice trailed on, stopping only when Jase held his finger to his mouth, effectively stopping all verbal communication.

"Trust me?" he asked softly.

A smile lit up Tommy's face, and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Good, then go shower, rock star," he slapped Tommy on the ass, laughing when Tommy gave him the finger as he disappeared down the hall.

In his absence, Jase looked around, Tommy's shoes by the door, right next to his own. Tommy's guitar case on the floor right next to his own briefcase. One of Tommy's hoodies on the back of a chair in the kitchen, mail addressed to both of them strewn across the top of the dining room table.

This. This was why he was doing this, because they fit. They belonged together and that thought drove the rest of his nerves away, for about thirty seconds. He picked up the guitar case and carried it into the study, setting it down next to the others, while he tried to talk himself down from the ledge of nerves again.

To be frank, this wouldn't really change things between them. Tommy was already listed as his dependent with the Navy, their friends and families all saw them as a couple, Tommy's fans – Jase chuckled and shuddered at the same time – he wasn't going to go there.

For all intents and purposes, they were already married; they just didn't have a legal document saying it. He didn't need to do this but he wanted to. He wanted that metal band around his finger, wanted one around Tommy's finger, an outward sign of their commitment.

"Jase?"

Tommy's voice startled him out of his thoughts. "Yeah?" he answered back, moving back toward the bedroom to stand in the doorway.

"Do I need to dress up?"

Jase looked down at his nice slacks, brown loafers, and his short-sleeved collared shirt and smiled, picturing Tommy in his normal t-shirt and jeans. "Nope. Whatever you want is fine."

Tommy grinned at him playfully. "You know that's dangerous."

Jase's heart skipped a beat in his chest. Whenever Tommy looked at him like that, it was all he could do to not rush at him, pin him down, and strip him right back out of his clothes. He forced himself to give Tommy what he hoped was a nonchalant shrug. "I trust you."

Rolling his eyes, Tommy huffed out a sigh and Jase watched as he pulled on his skinny jeans and a button-down shirt Tommy knew was his favorite. He had to close his eyes at that because he was already imagining pulling it off with his teeth at the end of the night and the knowledge that Tommy was wearing it voluntarily made his heart do swooping things in his chest and his dick swell in his pants.

"See something you like?" Tommy asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I did, until you did that." Jase replied flatly.

"Whatever, you know you want a piece of this," Tommy slapped his ass.

Jase snorted. "I already had a piece of that. Last night, if I recall."

"Yeah, well, it never gets old."

"Got that right. You ready?"

Sliding his feet into his boots, Tommy grabbed his wallet and his phone. "Yup. Lead on."

Jase held his elbow out for Tommy who laughed at the corny gesture but took it anyway.

"Why I do declare," Tommy said in a high-pitched voice. "Such a gentleman. Ma and Pa would be so proud."

"Your chariot awaits, kind sir," Jase said, biting back a laugh as he swept his arm out indicating his beat up Ford.

"And what a fantastic chariot it is," Tommy deadpanned.

A loud burst of laughter exploded from Jase because he just couldn't hold it back anymore. "Get in the car, rock star."

"So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Jase said, backing out of the driveway.

"Hmmm," Tommy mused, shifting in his seat to look at Jase. "Well, it's definitely not one of those fancy places, otherwise you would have made me dress up. But it's something because you're particularly keyed up tonight. Wanna tell me what's going on or is that part of the surprise?"

"Ke-" Jase coughed to clear his throat. "Keyed up? I'm not keyed up."

An inelegant snort came out of Tommy. "Whatever, you're totally keyed up." He reached over, and Jase grabbed his hand. "Don't," he warned.

Tommy frowned. "Okay, was just saying you need to relax. Looks like I was right." He settled back into his seat, his face turned away from Jase.

 _Fuck!_ Jase thought to himself. They weren't even to the diner yet and already he was fucking this up. Shit. "Okay, yes, I'm keyed up, but it's part of the surprise, so can you just, I don't know, deal with me being keyed up, knowing it's for a good cause? Please?"

He hated the neediness in his voice, but Tommy was right, he was nervous and it showed. In everything.

"Yeah, Doc, I can do that."

Jase blew out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding. The rest of the drive was silent until he pulled into the parking lot of the diner. Then Tommy started laughing.

"The diner? This is your big plan for the night?"

Jase tried not to let the offhand remark make him feel bad, but his expression must have given him away.

"Oh shit, it is? Fuck, I'm sorry. Come on," Tommy tugged at his arm.

Except when they got to the door, there was a sign.

_Closed for private party_

"Shit," Jase muttered.

"I'm guessing we aren't the private party."

"No," Jase whispered, his heart plummeting. He'd wanted this to be perfect, and it was already going downhill fast. His mind raced, thinking back to where he might be able to take Tommy that would have the same significance. The hamburger stand on the beach crossed his mind but it would be closed this time of night.

"Hey, I have an idea. What about that little Thai place we found not too long ago?" Tommy asked, sliding his hand into Jase's.

Narrowing his eyes, Jase thought about the Thai place. It had been an ordinary night when they'd gone there, except they'd tried three other places and hadn't been able to get into any of them. So maybe it was kinda perfect. He smiled. "Good idea, let's go there."

He grabbed Tommy's hand and led him back to the car.

"Sorry the diner was closed," Tommy said as Jase started the engine and pulled out.

He tightened his grip on the wheel. "It's okay. This'll work too." He gave Tommy what he knew was a weak smile, but it was all he could manage right now. "Why don't you tell me about rehearsal?"

Nothing could take Tommy's mind off Jase's mood better than playing music. He slowly relaxed back into the driver's seat as Tommy regaled him with a story about a joke Ashley had pulled on Rick at rehearsal. It wasn't long before they reached the restaurant. Jase was relieved to see the lights on, although he could see a small number of people standing inside which meant they were going to have to wait.

Sure enough when they got inside and spoke with the hostess, Jase was told it would be at least a thirty-minute wait. He checked the time again and his hands started to sweat as he realized it was going to be close getting to the theater on time. They'd have to order almost as soon as they sat down and hope the service was fast.

Jase put their names in, grabbed a couple of menus and steered Tommy to the waiting area.

"What's the rush? You act like we've got a fire to get to."

Feeling the heat as it crept up his face, Jase mumbled in reply. "We have tickets to something."

"What?" Tommy asked, pulling the menu out of Jase's hands.

"It's a surprise."

"Really," Tommy drawled out slowly, raising an eyebrow at Jase. "You've been full of surprises tonight. What's going on?"

"N-nothing," Jase stammered out, resisting the urge to touch the box in his pocket. "I know I've been working a lot of night shifts lately and just wanted us to have a nice evening out. That's all."

Tommy stared at him for several long moments before giving a satisfied nod and returning his attention to the menu. Jase breathed out a sigh of relief and tried to force his heart back under control. He could do this. Dinner plans had changed but the rest was still a go. He could definitely do this. _I can do this._

He repeated it the entire forty minutes they waited for a table. Repeated it the twenty minutes they waited to place their order and the thirty minutes they waited to get their food. He was still repeating it in his head when he finally paid the bill and left with only ten minutes to get to a theater that was twenty minutes away.

"We're never going to make it," he muttered, dragging Tommy along behind him toward the car.

"Jase, slow down, fucker. You're taller than me, and I can't keep up. Besides, what the hell is the rush? You know they usually show about thirty minutes of previews. So unless you've got like a massive hard on for the previews, we're gonna be fine."

"No, we're not," he snapped, shoving the key into the ignition and revving the engine. _Fuck!_ "Sorry, ugh, let's see if we can get there, okay?" He glanced over at Tommy sheepishly.

Without a word, Tommy nodded at him warily, and Jase winced. He tried to apologize again. "Sorry, I had plans for us and well…" his voice trailed off.

"S'okay Doc, just get us where we're going in one piece," Tommy said quietly, sinking down into the seat and looking out the window.

Silence reigned in the car, and the tension grew heavy. Jase tightened his fingers on the steering wheel and tried not to think about the black box in his pocket that now felt like a big ball of lead. His heart was pounding, his mouth was dry and he was totally fucking this up.

He pressed his foot on the accelerator and almost threw up when he saw the flashing red and blue lights in his rearview mirror and heard the siren. "Fuck," he whispered as he pulled over to the side.

"It's gonna be fine," Tommy said quietly. "Whatever it is, they'll probably only give you a warning. Don't worry."

Jase was already reaching for his registration and his wallet, when the officer knocked on his window.

"License and registration."

"Evening officer," Jase flashed him a nervous smile, handing over the requested paperwork.

"Did you know you were going sixty in a twenty-five?"

"Shit." Jase dropped his head. "No, officer, I didn't."

"In a hurry?" the policeman asked, shining his flashlight over at Tommy who blinked and held a hand up to block some of the light.

"Um, yes, we were trying to get to a movie. The whole night's been kind of a disaster."

"Sorry to hear that. Lemme just run this, and I'll be right back."

"Great," Jase muttered, rubbing a hand over his face and sinking down into the seat.

"Shit, isn't twenty miles over the speed limit like a felony or something?"

"I don't know," Jase answered, his teeth clenched in anger.

"I'm sure it's going to be fine," Tommy said, trying to reassure him.

Jase barely resisted the urge to shout at him that he didn't know, and Tommy must have sensed it because he closed his mouth and turned back to the window. So Jase said nothing, just tightened his grip on the steering wheel. They waited almost ten minutes in silence for the officer to come back.

"I'm going to let you off with a warning, Major. Did a few stints over in the sandbox myself. Just try to keep it closer to the speed limit from now on. Okay?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Jase took his license and registration back and pushed the button to raise his window. He dropped his head down to the steering wheel and took a few deep breaths. "Guess we're really going to be late to the movie now."

He started the car back up and carefully and slowly drove back into traffic. Neither of them said a word until Jase pulled into the parking lot of the theater. "We're here," Jase said softly.

Wordlessly, Tommy got out and followed Jase around to the front. Jase stared up at the marquee and pulled the confirmation email up on his phone. Getting a sick sinking feeling in his stomach, he looked up at the marquee again and then down at his phone. Then he saw the date. "Fucking shit, ass, bugger, damnation and hole!"

Tommy's eyes went wide and a startled burst of laughter spilled out. "Jase?" he asked between laughs.

"God damnit!" Jase swore again, stomping back toward the car.

Tommy jogged after him, calling his name. "Jase? Jase?"

"One night, just one night, that's all I was asking. I just wanted this one night to go perfectly and instead, just one damn thing after another. First the damn diner is closed, then dinner was slow, then the fucking ticket and now I got the goddamn date for the movie wrong. Fuck!"

"Jase!" Tommy called out sharply. "What the hell is wrong with you tonight? You're all dressed up. You had special plans. Was there something I missed? Is it our anniversary or something? Did you get a promotion? Oh fuck, you aren't going on deployment again are you? Shit, last time you were gone for a whole fucking year!"

"I was gonna ask you to marry me, all right! It was supposed to be a perfect night! Dinner at your favorite diner, your favorite movie and then I was going to get down on one knee and ask you to be my fucking husband! And now, GAH!" Jase growled, turned away from Tommy, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"You want to marry me?" Tommy asked softly.

Miserably, without even turning around to face Tommy, Jase just nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah, I do."

A long moment of silence passed between them, grew heavy in the air.

"Ask me."

"What?" Jase spun around in surprise.

"Ask me," Tommy said firmly. "You know, do it the whole way you envisioned." He waved his hand at Jase.

"But, the evening, it's not –"

"I don't care. Just do it."

Huffing out an exasperated sigh, Jase's shoulders drooped in resignation. This was not how he wanted to do this, but really, what did he have to lose? The entire night had just been a complete fuck up. It certainly couldn't get any worse.

He pulled the black velvet box out of his pocket and dropped to one knee, wincing when he felt something sharp pierce his skin. He swallowed down the grunt of pain that was ready to force its way out and opened the box. "Tommy, ever since you came into the ER that night, my life has changed for the better. I never thought I'd find –"

"Jesus, Jase, your leg!" Tommy shouted, reaching out and dragging Jase up by his elbow.

Stunned Jase looked down to see a shard of glass sticking out of his knee, blood dripping down and staining his pants. And wow, now that he saw it, he could feel it throbbing. Throwing his hands up in the air, he pocketed the ring. "I give up. I give up."

"Come on. I think that's gonna need stitches," Tommy muttered wrapping an arm around Jase's waist and leading him back to the car. He shoved Jase into the passenger seat after digging the keys out of his pocket.

Once they were on their way to the ER, Tommy glanced over at Jase. Jase felt the weight of his stare almost as much as the weight of the box in his pocket. He waited for Tommy to speak, to say something, anything, but when he finally turned to look at him, Tommy's eyes were on the road ahead, a pensive look on his face.

The drive to the ER was short, and Jase was fortunate that one of his colleagues from plastics was already there on another case. Within twenty minutes, he had five stitches in his knee and the story had already made it around the entire ER. He just wanted to go home and forget this day had ever happened.

But then Tommy twined their fingers together and pulled him up off the exam table. He pushed the curtain back, and everyone turned to look as Tommy dropped down to one knee.

Jase's heart started to pound. "Tommy?"

"Look, I'm not a romantic. Big grand gestures are not my thing. You know that. You know me. You also know that I love you. With all my body and all my heart. You saved more than my ass that day in the ER. You saved me. I don't know what all you had planned tonight. Only that in your opinion, it all went to hell. But to me? Tonight was perfect. Because I was with you. So will you make the rest of my life perfect and spend it with me?"

The silence in the ER was deafening by the time Tommy finished. The only thing Jase could hear was the blood rushing in his ears. He couldn't seem to make his mouth work, couldn't force air past his vocal cords, couldn't fight the hot rush of tears threatening to spill over.

"For Pete's sake, answer the poor boy!" Marge, the head nurse called out from the nurses' station.

Jase couldn't help but smile just as the first tear welled up and rolled down his cheek. "Yes," he whispered, frantically digging in his pocket for the box. When he didn't find it, he started to panic but Tommy stood up and pressed the box into his hands.

"What was that you said, Doc?" Tommy asked, lips brushing against Jase's cheek.

"Yes. I said, YES!"

The ER broke out into a cacophony of cheers, catcalls, and applause, but Jase ignored all of it in favor of wrapping his arms around Tommy and lifting him up as he kissed the breath out of him.

It didn't last long though, because his knee gave a twinge and he was forced to put Tommy back on the ground, Tommy's laughter rich in his ears. Then they were surrounded, Jase getting pats on the back from both the staff physicians and a bunch of the nurses, who were all hugging Tommy and kissing him on the cheek as well.

A good ten minutes went by before everything died down and people drifted back to their jobs, leaving Tommy and Jase alone. Tommy moved into Jase's arms, tucking his head under Jase's chin. Jase rubbed his chin against Tommy's head. "Sorry I got all worked up, I just wanted the night to be perfect."

Tommy drew back. "Tell me about this perfect night."

Jase wrapped an arm around Tommy's waist as they walked out of the ER. "Well, we were gonna have dinner at your favorite diner and then I was gonna take you out to see your favorite movie. The Mann was having a special showing of _The Quiet Man_. I even bought tickets online."

"But…" Tommy prompted.

"It's not showing tonight. It's tomorrow night. I read the damn date wrong."

"Awww," Tommy laughed, squeezing Jase in a one-armed hug. He made Jase turn and look at him when they got to the car. "I meant what I said in there. I don't need all the trappings. It's nice and all, and I'm overwhelmed that you went to so much trouble, but I was with you and that's really all that mattered to me."

"Are you sure?" Jase asked.

"Yes," Tommy shook his head emphatically. He leaned up and pressed a firm kiss to Jase's lips. "Let me take you home. You can show me what I have to look forward to for the rest of my life."

"You got it," Jase said, a smile spreading across his face as he opened the driver's side door for Tommy.

Jase went to shut the door and limp around to the passenger side but Tommy reached out and grabbed his shirt, tugging him close. He crushed their lips together, sliding his tongue into Jase's mouth. It was slick and hot and went right to Jase's dick.

"By the way," Tommy murmured, as he trailed kisses along Jase's jaw. " _Hondo_ 's my favorite John Wayne movie. Not _The Quiet Man_."

A groan bubbled up, but before Jase could release it into the night, Tommy dug his blunt nails into the nape of his neck and dragged him back into another filthy kiss. And suddenly, the dinner, the movie, the traffic warning, none of it mattered, because he had Tommy. Forever.

 

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank all of my readers from the bottom of my heart. Especially the "Lambliff Only" ones who took a chance and gave this pairing a try. If it weren't for all of you, I would never have written so much for Tommy and Jase. I appreciate each and everyone of you, all the comments, all the encouragement, and all the love. Thank you.
> 
> That being said, I feel it is time to move on. Tommy and Jase have been given their happy ending. In my head and heart they will live long and happy lives together with the normal ups and downs of any couple, they will weather it all together and have a blissful, sexy future. Jase has been a JOY to write and is probably the original character I love the most. Tommy is an imp and I'm sure he will continue to amuse me for years to come.
> 
> I learned to "Never Say Never" from Sean Connery, so while I'm saying this is the end, I'm not saying never. A new and exciting prompt may pop up or my muse might decide we need a snapshot into their future. But for now they are happy and I'm happy. I only hope that all of you are happy as well.
> 
> Thank you again, all of you, for reading, commenting, and encouraging me!
> 
> <333
> 
> Thrace


End file.
